Impossible to find
by Midesko
Summary: Song fic yay, short and yada yada BeVin yaoi Kevin/Ben if you don't like yaoi or the pairing then don't read.


Disclaimer blah blah, I don't own Ben 10, Ben 10 alien force, any of the characters or the lyrics okay bye.

--

Kevin had already admitted to himself that that he'd fallen for the younger boy in their group and hard.

He'd been trying harder and harder to keep the brunette happy and he was trying to keep them from fighting over anything.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
_

Sometimes it felt like no matter how hard Kevin would try, Ben was always just out of reach, he felt so tempted to just embrace the younger and let every feeling out, just admit everything, tell him everything, his past his present and what he wanted for his future. His past was haunted by the way he treated Ben, he hurt him in different ways that he wish he could take back. His present was conflicted from his feelings for the brunette. And all he wanted now was to be able to just hold him, he wanted to be the one to tell him that everything would be okay, to be the one to wipe away his tears, the one to take and hold his heart and innocence...

But he could never do any of those things, he was a crook, a con, a brute... He was in love with another guy...

_  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a kid like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Kevin felt so damn helpless, that kid had a damn hold on him, no one had ever made such an impact on him before. Ever.

So why was this kid so special? Maybe it was his laugh, his smile, his girlish physique, his eyes... Maybe it was the was he acted, he was always innocent, happy, kind, forgiving but when he was sad or upset, it would kill Kevin to watch the tears fall and he could only watch as Gwen would hug him, It should be him that's comforting Ben...

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

But here he was, sitting in is car with Ben in the front seat. He didn't know why but he pulled over and slumped over the wheel. Ben seemed surprised but he reached out for the raven, a hand petting the long dark hair and the other arm was around the elder in an awkward looking hug. But it helped none the less.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a kid like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

The moment ended and he was dropping the green jacketed teen off at his house, he refused to leave the car. He wanted to stay with Kevin.

He looked down at his hands which were fiddling around and he said something that Kevin had never even hoped for.

"I want to be the one to make you feel better... I... I-I love you..."

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

In an instant Kevin grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a hug.

"Ben... I do too..." His hand now held Ben's face as his lips met with the youngers, and everything was okay now. They pulled away and all Kevin did was hold onto what was now his. This is impossible... But it happened... He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't woken up to see the kid he'd fallen for right next to him, with nothing but Kevin's dirty sheets over him.  
_  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a kid like you is impossible to find_

A few tears weld up in the brutes eyes as he pulled his lover into his arms. Ben was awoken by this but he just smiled sweetly and nuzzled his face into Kevin's chest. The smiled that Kevin would see everyday he'd make sure of it.

So he held onto the boy and he didn't close his eyes for a second, he was too scarred that if he let go then he'd leave, and if he closed his eyes then the next time he opened them he'd be gone...

"I wont leave you Kevin..."

"Promise?..."

"Promise..."

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

--

I like this song ;3 Secondhand Serenade - Fall for you


End file.
